The Bomb Shelter
The Bomb Shelter is the best chat room and can be found on the Kongregate web site. Members of Kongregate who join The Bomb Shelter are often called "Sexy" or as mhslova says "bomb-shelterians". The Bomb Shelter is notorious, feared by many users and mods alike. It has a very strict dictatorship in place. Ruled by those only know as The Elderfags. :::The Bomb Shelter was created on the 22nd April of 2008). It was founded by Nadroj09 whom is our Lord, Savior and Creator. The Lord Creator Jordan :::For the retarded ones, it is Nadroj backwards :::Jordan is the room's Owner. He joined Kongregate in June 0f 2007 and was a regular in the Cafe Kong chat room. Once he was given the Moderator status, he stayed in Cafe Kong until deciding to get a room of his own. He is one of the few who have obtained the highest level possible on Kongregate, now at 65. :::Jordan disappeared in September 2008. After many weeks of searching he was declared dead. His ghost still idles in TBS today, and sometimes, on rare occasions you can see his typing echo across the chat. The Rules :::As it became apparent that we just don't give a shit about Kongregate Rules, the Elders felt it was time to enforce the true rules of TBS, and our own method of punishment. If you wish to be a member of TBS, abide by the rules. :I. If you are female, or claiming to be female, google Rule 31 prior to speaking. ::I.I. If said rule is enforced, co-operation is mandatory. :::I.II. You will post sign pics if asked. :II. ''This room has a caste system. Do not dare displease the 'Elders'.''' :III. If 'IC' is on, he will always get dibs on trolls :IV. If you are found to be an annoyance, and refuse to leave, you shall have spam forced upon thee. ::IV.I If PMSpam fails, DOXing shall follow. :''V. You are a newfag until told otherwise :VI. Don't bring your drama to us. ::VI.I Especially emo drama. :::VI.II Romance counts too. :VII. You are only given one chance of redemption. ::VII.I Saying that 'the bombs are coming' lets you lose this act of mercy. :VIII. ???? :IX. Profit! The Elders Iamic :::Also known as Im_Cheating and TheOldCaptain. Joined April 2008. He is commonly called IC. He is one of the greatest trolls of TBS history due to the fact (almost) everyone except Crisis believed he was a 27year old British army Major for 2years before he revealed he was in fact 15. Stalinopolis :::Also known as Snuggleopolis. Joined July 2008. He's a pot head, nuff said. Bubblewink :::Also known as LoliYuukai. Joined July 2008. She has numerous nicknames and is slightly renown for being the only female to be considered an elderfag. For half of her time at TBS many thought she was male. To many she is still either considered forbidden territory, or a total trap. Only newfags still ask for rule 31 to her. She is an avid troll and participate in rule 31 despite the vayjayjay. CrisisxCupid :::He feels not the need for an Alias. Joined April 2009. Once being among the annoyances himself, Cupid has managed to better himself, and rank among those known as "Elders". Being probably one of the, if not the most, lenient Elder, consider yourself fortunate if caught by him, for he may spare you, and help guide you in the right direction. :::The first, despite what others say, to confess his love for InfiniteHunter. The TBS Titles :::Besides the Elderfags there are three other positions within TBS. Only Elders may decide whom is whom. If you don't know what you are, then you're a newfag. Oldfags :::Oldfags are considered the advisers to the Elders. Their opinions are heard and appreciated. They may Out-Troll the trolls, and often rules will be waived for them if in the right context, they may conduct their own room raids. They have usually been around a long time. The Oldfags are; Konviktion, IceyKing, Blaylock, TragicSnowfall.,Only Elders can decide an Oldfag. ::: RegularFags :::You're either liked but not old enough(TBS years) to be an Oldfag, or you're a persistent newfag whom we can't get rid of. Either way, we like you. You may out-troll the trolls only during mass trollings. Newfags :::If you don't know what a newfag is, you are a newfag. If you think the word "newfag" is homophobic, you're a newfag. You are automatically a newfag until approved by one or more Elders.(This includes newfags who *think* they are regfags) :::Note: Mods have their own sub category. As well as having the ability to be Elder/Old/Regular/Newfags they also come under three more categories these are :::Static: A neutral mod that mostly idles. :::Win: A mod full of win. :::Fail: A mod full of fail. :::So for example InfiniteHunter(the first mod to be exiled) is a RegularFag of Fail. Pingster is a Newfag of Fail, and before he died Nadroj was an Elderfag of Static Win. :::And that would be all folks. Anyone fucks with this and I hurt you. Bomb Shelter Bomb Shelter Bomb Shelter